Better Than Fine
by Writey Starkid
Summary: After falling out of contact with her old friend, Ginny runs into Luna at St. Mungo's and meets her family, including her son, who is injured. Brief DracoxLuna, even briefer ScorpiusxJames. NextGen.


_Because in my world, Scorpius is a werewolf. Um...yeah. I don't think I really have anything else to say about this other than that I'm writing this while I should be updating _Chasing the Moon _and I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

** Better Than Fine**

Ginny Potter left Angelina Johnson grumbling at her Healers and made her way to St. Mungo's fifth-floor tearoom. Her old teammate and fellow Gryffindor had joined the Chudley Cannons and made it to the Quidditch World Cup, only to sustain several injuries in a collision with an opposing player. Ginny chuckled. She wouldn't want to be that other player when Angelina was released from the hospital and went to get revenge for three missed weeks of practice. The redhead sighed, climbing the final few stairs to the fifth floor. Taking care of three children, the eldest of which would be headed off to Hogwarts in September, she didn't get the chance to play much anymore, and sometimes she missed the rough-and-tumble chaos of a good game of Quidditch. St. Mungo's tearoom, however, was positively tranquil compared to a Quidditch pitch, and it was with a sense of contentment that Ginny entered the herbal-smelling room and looked around for a free table. Her eyes fell on a flash of blond hair.

"Luna?" She said in disbelief, making her way over to the woman seated nearby. "Luna Lovegood?"

A pair of familiar radish earrings swung as Ginny's old friend looked around. "Oh, hello, Ginny. I didn't expect to see you here. I do hope you aren't ill."

"No, I'm fine," said Ginny, sitting down. "I was visiting someone. Luna, I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm all right," Luna said vaguely, running a finger around the rim of her cup. "The Wrackspurts have been particularly abundant this year, but I don't mind."

Ginny grinned. She'd missed Luna's odd ramblings. As her smile settled, the blond in question pushed her hair out of her eyes, and Ginny saw with a start how tired she looked. "Luna, is something wrong?" she asked, a thought hitting her. "Why are you at St. Mungo's?"

Luna sighed and wrapped her hands around her cup of tea, which Ginny suspected had gone cold. "My son was attacked by werewolves."

"Oh, my God." Ginny's hand went to her mouth. "Is he going to be okay?"

"The Healers say he should be fine," Luna answered absently, staring into her cup. "But I can't help but worry. I do hope Professor McGonagall won't mind having a werewolf at Hogwarts. They'll have to accommodate him like they did Professor Lupin, I suppose."

"I'm sure they'll work something out," Ginny assured her. And, feeling a pang of guilt at being distant from her friend for so long: "I didn't even know you had a son."

"Oh, yes. And a daughter. They're twins."

"I see. That's lovely," said Ginny, accepting a cup of Earl Grey from a waitress. "What are their names?"

"Scorpius and Elsie," Luna answered, perking up a bit. "They'll both be going to Hogwarts this September, I suppose."

"So will James. And, er, who's the father?" Ginny took a sip of tea to cover the slight awkwardness of the question.

"Draco Malfoy. Are you all right? I did notice a few Poslups when I came in; perhaps one flew down your throat." This last comment was addressed to Ginny's choking on her tea.

Coughing to clear her throat, the redhead exclaimed, "Did you just say _Draco Malfoy? _You married Draco Malfoy?"

Luna sat up straighter. "Yes, I did." Unaccustomed to the sudden, steely edge in her friend's voice, Ginny swallowed her surprise.

"That's wonderful."

Metaphorical hackles going down, Luna sipped at her cold tea. "I would have invited you to the wedding, but there were still a lot of anti-Death Eater protests, and we figured it would be safer to keep it quiet."

"I understand." The two drank in silence for several moments. Finally, Luna spoke.

"Would you like to meet my family?"

Ginny's eyebrows went up. "I would love to."

Returning to the very room where she had visited her father after a snake attack years ago ("DANGEROUS" DAI LLEWELLYN WARD: SERIOUS BITES) gave Ginny a bit of a chill, but she pushed it aside to focus on the little group around a bed near the door.

Draco Malfoy stood at the approach of his wife and old semi-enemy. He nodded awkwardly to Ginny.

"Hello," she said. "You're looking well."

"Uh-thanks. You too." His eyes flitted past her to Luna, then danced between the floor and Ginny for a moment before settling on his daughter. Elsie, looking at Ginny with a mixture of curiosity and vague suspicion, had her mother's dirty-blond hair and her father's calculating features. Feeling another gaze on her, Ginny turned to the bed. A ten-year-old version of Draco lay on his side, watching her. Stained bandages plastered his back and shoulder, and his face was faintly pale and pasty. Otherwise, she thought, he looked remarkably well for a new werewolf.

"This is my old friend Ginny," Luna said. "She was in Dumbledore's Army." Both children's eyes lit with interest. "Ginny, this is Scorpius and Elsie."

"Pleased to meet you," Ginny said, shaking hands with Elsie, then with Scorpius as he reached out from his bed to do the same. "I'm sorry about your accident," she told him.

He smiled faintly, which surprised her. "Thank you. I'm all right, really." Ginny saw Elsie and Draco exchange looks.

"I knew a werewolf," she said. "He was my teacher for a while."

"Remus Lupin," Luna supplied.

"Yes. Actually, I think he…became a werewolf when he was even younger than you are." Ginny gave the boy a comforting smile. "I'm sure it'll work out just fine."

Eleven years later, wearing her best dress, Ginny allowed James to escape from her hug and turned to her werewolf son-in-law. "I told you it would work out fine," she said teasingly.

"It worked out better than fine," Scorpius laughed, releasing his new husband's hand to accept her embrace. "It's wonderful."

* * *

_The ending's a little random/cheesy, but I can't write a NextGen fic without some Jorpius. Because James and Scor got married, in case you couldn't tell. Anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!_

_~Writey_


End file.
